The Spellmaster Saga: 3 Geeks and a Spell
by Aerity
Summary: -Book Two- Pandora's back, and now her life is perfect. She's living with her aunt, dating Benny Weir, learning magic, and finally: teaching magic. But when three certain geeks cast a certain spell, what will happen if Pandora can't remember anything?
1. Chapter 1

"Batman is _not_ better than Superman, who the hell told you _that_?" Benny argues with Rory.

"Dude, he's got a car, a sidekick, _and_ a signal. He is _so_ better!" Rory argues back.

"Uhm, guys?" Ethan looks around and ducks his head down. "Can we _please_ do this in a girl-free zone?"

Rory and Benny narrow their eyes at Ethan, while Pandora cocks an eyebrow. "You know, Ethan," she says. "You really shouldn't care what people think of you."

In the past six months since she moved here from Greece, Pandora Argyros had become hotter than ever. Her curly hair was now dyed a midnight black — or, as Benny called it, "Batman Black" — which made her look weird and gothic in comparison to her pale skin and emerald green eyes. But she made the look work.

Her clothes went from jeans and t-shirts to camis and sundresses, making her look petite and girlish, and this is something Benny enjoyed. During their many, many make-out sessions, he liked picking her up and throwing his girlfriend on her bed, bringing himself to her lips once more as she giggled.

Now, Pandora wears a pale yellow sundress that hangs around her knees and a white cardigan, complete with cowboy boots.

Ethan looks at Pandora. "Not everyone can be as perfect as YOU," he says, looking rather pissed off.

Pandora gets offended by this. "I am not perfect!" she says, but not before adding: "But I really am darn close."

Benny, Ethan, and Rory stare at her for a few minutes before she bursts out laughing. "I was kidding!" she says between laughs.

Benny smiles and brings his lips to hers briefly.

Pandora smiles, then fake-frowns. "No more kisses for you until you help me hang up these posters!" She reaches into her messenger bag and pulls out a stack of posters. In the past six months, Pandora became the one everyone went to for advice and whatnot. She's quite popular, which is why she's running for the position of the school's newspaper editor.

Benny sighs. "More?" he whines.

Pandora merely laughs. "Yes, more. Don't worry, though," she says with a flirty smile. "I'll pay you after school."

Though no one else knew exactly what she meant, Benny knew. Which is why he stands up, grabs the tape, and spends the rest of the lunch period helping her hang up posters.

Sure, it's boring work. But Benny knows what's coming. He can honestly say he loves the smaller, upbeat girl that is Pandora Olyles Argyros. 


	2. Chapter 2

Benny knocks on the door leading to Pandora's attic bedroom. "Come in!" he hears her call. He opens the door and sees her sitting on the windowsill. "Come and catch me," she says before jumping.

Benny runs over to the window, only to see that his girlfriend is _flying_. Chuckling to himself, he goes over to her desk and looks into her open spellbook. He recites the spell: "_Da mihi posse, posse fugere!_"

And then he's flying, floating out of the window to the awaiting Pandora. He's having trouble, causing Pandora to laugh and grab his arm.

Benny takes a few practice laps until he has control of his flight pattern.

"See?" Pandora says, laughing. "It's not that hard!"

In reponse, Benny tackles Pandora, causing them to crash onto a roof. Pandora laughs and throws Benny off off of her, taking flight once again.

Pandora dives low, trailing along the street, doing multiple spins, twists, and flips. She turns, catching Benny off guard. Then she grabs his blue striped shirt and presses her lips against his.

Both crash to the ground, Pandora's yellow sundress getting the black concrete on her back.

Pandora giggles and takes off again, dragging Benny by his shirt. He takes off, too, flying level with her. Pandora giggles, so much that she starts to fall. Benny goes down to catch her, landing on the roof of her house. "Okay," he says, out of breath. "Enough. What's the reverse spell?"

Pandora waits a few minutes so she can get her breath back. "Uh, _fugientem posse vicissim_, I think."

Both say their spells and lay down on the roof. Benny takes Pandora's hand and leans over to press his lips against hers. She giggles . . .

. . . yet she doesn't.

Benny leans away. "Pand-" His girlfriend disappers, evaporates into the air. He gasps and jumps away.

Someone starts clapping and Benny looks over at the edge of the roof, where Jesse stands. 


	3. Chapter 3

"JESSE?" Benny cries, jumping up.

The vampire looks confused. "You know him?" he asks.

This confuses Benny even more. "What? What have you done to Pandora?"

Jesse laughs, then turns into Pandora. "I'm right here, silly!"

Benny grabs an old twig and sharpens it a little bit into a stake. This causes Jesse/Pandora to jump back. "Benny! It was a _joke_! A mere spell! I saw him on the street and turned into him!"

Benny raises his stake defensively. "Prove it!" he says.

"Fine!" Jesse/Pandora crosses his/her arms. "Your first kiss was with Erica, but since that didn't technically count, I was your first kiss."

Benny narrows his eyes. "Anyone can know that."

Jesse/Pandora walks toward Benny slowly. "I know you're still a virgin. And you wear Galatica boxer briefs. And every night, you sneak into my room to sleep with me."

"That doesn't prove anything," Benny insists.

"Two months ago, we wrote an entire song together in Japanese, then processed it using my Vocaloid software."

Benny blinks. "Who'd we use?"

Jesse/Pandora smiles. "Len and Rin. Len was supossed to represent you. Rin was supossed to represent me."

With one long step, Benny cups Pandora's face, tilts it up, and kisses her until they're both falling down. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pandora sighs and rests her head on Benny's shoulder.

"How come you never told me you had a twin?" Benny asks.

Pandora sighs again. "_I_ didn't know, either, Benny. At least, until my _patéras_ called me yesterday."

"So, let me get this straight. Your parents are divorced. _You_ lived with your mom, and your twin sister lived with your dad?"

Pandora nods. "Apparently."

A taxi pulls up and Pandora stands, bringing up Benny with her. The door opens and out stands an exact replica of Pandora, though the twin's hair isn't dyed black. And there's another difference, Pandora notes. Her twin's eyes are sapphire blue.

"_Anáthemá sas! Elpízo̱ na sapísei sti̱n kólasi̱ me ton Ádi̱, pou i̱ mi̱téra gami̱méno kathíki pó̱ma!_" she screams at the taxi driver. Then she turns and spots Pandora.

"Hi!" The girl says, her ringlets swaying as she bounds over to Pandora. "I'm Raen!"

"Rain?" Benny looks over at Pandora. "Are your parents hippies or something?"

"No, _Raen_!" Pandora smiles at Raen. "I'm Pandora and this is my boyfriend, Benny."

Raen smiles. "Hello!"

"Hi, Raen," Benny waves sheepishly, causing Raen to smile.

"_Eínai kápo̱s charito̱ména, Pandy!_" she says to her sister. "_Theé mou, eísai tycherós._"

"_Um, sas ef̱charistó̱! Nomízo̱._" Pandora looks over at Benny. "_Kalýteri̱ metaveíte se Angliká. Paírnei trelós an écho̱ krýpsei prágmata apó af̱tón._"

Raen bursts out laughing. "Nice," she says in English. "My last boyfriend got pissed whenever I spoke English, but it wasn't very often, anyway."

Pandora nods. "Yeah, he gets fussy. And then I kiss him and he practically faints."

Both girls burst out laughing, whilst Benny looks offended. "You _do_ know I'm right here, right?" he says to his girlfriend.

"Well, you can't accuse me off talking behind your back," Pandora says, shrugging.

"That's right!" Raen says, high-fiving Pandora.

Benny rubs his temples. "God, this is confusing."

"He only believes in _one_ god?" Raen whispers to Pandora. "He's not Greek?"

"No, actually, he's aethist." Pandora answers.

"So … " Raen looks at Benny. "He doesn't believe in our Lord, Zeus? Or his lady, Hera?"

"It's fine, Raen. We don't talk religion, anyway." Pandora comes to the rescue.

"Yeah, religion is like a penis," Benny says as Pandora and Raen stare at hin weirdly. "You don't whip it out in public, and you don't shove it in other people's faces."

Pandora bursts out laughing and Raen just stares at Benny like he's some sort of science project. 


End file.
